


Never Too Small

by birdwhythis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and also now my friend's rarepair, jro's rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwhythis/pseuds/birdwhythis
Summary: Roller helps Rodimus with some party decorations





	Never Too Small

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is for my friend Roddy/Joey/robotoforest on discord who thought this pairing was cute after Jro's live stream. So I wrote them this fic for Christmas. Posted online now.

There were many, many, _many,_ perks of being a captain, Rodimus reflected. Decorating for a captain proved party was a perk despite how much work it actually was. He pulled out decorations from the box that Drift had help him buy earlier that week. And sure, he could have had the party without the decorations, but he wanted it to be special. Even if it meant spending an hour or two or uh five hours in Swerve’s before it even opened.

He made a tsk noise when he received a message from the minibot himself saying he needed the extra hours before the bar open to rest and couldn’t come until it opened to help out the captain.

That only dampened Rodimus’ mood for a second.

He could handle this right?

Rodimus found a small ladder in the back room behind the bar. Was it short? It was too small for him, but he’ll be careful.

He placed it in the corner, you have to start from somewhere. He climbed up on the first three steps before trying to reach up with the banter that he made with “TILL ALL ARE ONE!” on it and yup…too short. He scowled to himself and stepped on the very top step. The ladder in question wriggled under his feet. Rodimus reached up further, just reaching short of the ceiling.

Rodimus grumbled in annoyance and went on his very tips of his feet. He just needed a little more and…

The ladder wriggled and then toppled over completely.

Rodimus yelped, throwing his arms outward and waving them around, trying to grab at anything. But there wasn’t anything. He was preparing for impact and the eventual trip to the medbay and Ratchet’s scorning and then…

He fell against a solid frame, feeling his pedes hang in mid-air.

Rodimus looked around to see the face of his savior. He recognized the navy blue and orange painting. He then saw the back of Roller’s helm. “Hey, Roller, buddy…mind if…you put me down.”

“Oh!” Roller set down the mech with a small smile, kind blue optics shining.

Rodimus looked up, rubbing the back of his helm, sheepishly. “Thank you, really saved me from a trip to Ratchet.”

“No problem, I couldn’t let you fall.” Roller commented, “I was walking by.”

Rodimus beamed, his spoilers perking upward. He touched Roller’s arm. “You’re a life saver.”

“Anything for you,” Roller rested his servos on his hips. “Why are you standing on a ladder…clearly meant for a minibot.”

“You heard about the amazing party I’m throwing? Yeah, I’m setting up for it.” Rodimus said, his spoilers lowering slightly. “Magnus and Megatron are working on paperwork, Drift is off planet grabbing something for the party, Swerve won’t come in…I can’t or won’t ask Thunderclash.”

“I’ll help you,” Roller offered.

“No, no, I wouldn’t want to make take up much of your time, I’m sure you have plenty of other things to do.”

Roller tilted his helm, “Nah, beside I think I rather help you.”

Rodimus’ optics widened, and he hoped his grin was enough of an answer.

The large mech wrapped an arm Rodimus’ waist and lifted him until the mech was sitting on his shoulder. “You should be able to reach the ceiling like this.”

Rodimus clutched at Roller’s helm and he was able to put up the banter.

With the help of Roller, they were able to finish the decorations with a couple hours to spare. Rodimus touched Roller’s arm and looked up at the larger mech, a wide smile on his face plates. “Thank you for the help.”

“It was no problem.” Roller said, smiling back.

“I’ll see you there, right?” Rodimus said at him, his optics pleading with hope.

“I’m friends with Ratchet, I never missed a party.” Roller joked. Rodimus took a moment to realize that Roller was friends with Ratchet when Ratchet, back in the day, used to party. He’ll definitely will ask the larger mech for stories of that later.

Rodimus jumped up in excitement before snapping his digits and smirking. “Save me a dance, will you?”

“I will.”

 

The party was awesome. Everyone was here, dancing and drinking. The music was loud and pumping. Rodimus was certainty impressed with himself and Roller’s work. He made it know to anyone who listened.

His optics landed on the huge figure against the wall. Rodimus strolled over until he stood in front of Roller. He had his servo on his hip and he had a wide grin. He held out his free servo. “I do believe I own you a dance.”

Roller grinned cheekily and held Rodimus’ servo, more like engulfed it with his own. But Rodimus didn’t mind. At least he didn’t until Blaster decided to put on a slow song. Rodimus wasn’t the biggest slow dancer, and he didn’t know how to slow dance with a mech this large. He couldn’t wrap his arms around the guy or reach to put his arms around Roller’s neck.

Roller must have noticed Rodimus’ panic and easily scooped the mech in his arms. Rodimus caught on to the idea, relatively quickly and he leaned close to Roller’s face and wrapped his arms around Roller’s neck.

“Is this fine?”

“It’s perfect.”


End file.
